1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to kitchenware washing apparatus and more particularly to kitchenware washing apparatus wherein energy consumption is reduced and the efficiency of wash cycles is increased.
2. Background Art
There are available a wide variety of kitchenware washing machines. A concern with many of the machines is the amount of energy required to heat wash and rinse water as well as to control the temperature of each. Another concern is the volume of scrap material which is not removed from the kitchenware before being placed in the machine. The scrap material can cause a drain to become clogged or accumulate in the machine.
Thus, there is a need for a kitchenware washing apparatus which reduces energy consumption and at the same time reduces problems associated with scrap material.
The objects of the invention therefore are:
a. Providing an improved kitchenware washing apparatus.
b. Providing a kitchenware washing apparatus which reduces energy consumption.
c. Providing a kitchenware washing apparatus wherein the rinse water temperature and wash water temperature can be controlled with a single heating element.
d. Providing a kitchenware washing apparatus which reduces problems associated with scrap and particle material.
e. Providing a kitchenware washing apparatus wherein a particle accumulator is located in a compact manner in the apparatus.
f. Providing a kitchenware washing apparatus of the foregoing type which is easily accommodated under a counter.
The foregoing objects are accomplished and the shortcomings of the prior art are overcome by the kitchenware washing apparatus of this invention which includes a cabinet having an interior for receiving the kitchenware. A fluid input member and a fluid output member are operatively connected to the interior of the cabinet for the delivery and removal of a cleaning fluid. A wash tank member has an open top and a heated tank member is operatively connected to the wash tank member.
In a preferred manner, the heater tank member and the wash tank member are constructed with a common wall and the common wall is a bottom wall of the wash tank member and a top wall of the heated tank member.
Also, in a preferred manner, the common wall has a tiered configuration.
In one aspect, there is present a scrap basket in the wash tank member for the collection of large pieces of material and a particle accumulator in a fluid connection with an overflow opening in the wash tank, the particle accumulator located inside a housing of the apparatus.
In another aspect, the particle accumulator member is defined by a slideable drawer with a perforated wall.
In still another aspect, the perforated wall of the slideable drawer is positioned at a bottom of the drawer.
These and still other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description which follows. In the detailed description below, a preferred embodiment of the invention will be described in reference to the full scope of the invention. Rather, the invention may be employed in other embodiments.